That Cool Show That Makes No Sense Whatsoever
That Cool Show That Makes No Sense Whatsoever (often shortened to "That Cool Show") is a British animated series created by BaconMahBoi. The series focuses on Chocolate Milk, Kyle and Circle, who live in a strange universe where the only normal thing is Kyle's name. The show premiered on May 4, 2015, at 5:30 PM with its first two episodes, "Plungin' the Dungeon" and "Toilet Floods and Rubber Ducks". The premiere attracted 1.972 million viewers, and not long after the show began to premiere worldwide. The series has released many merchandise, from plushies to video games. Premise Three friends, Chocolate Milk, Kyle and Circle, live their life in an extremely strange realm called "Bleeblooblopblah". The only thing about the realm that makes sense is Kyle's name. Other things are extremely weird, such as boats which explode into rubber ducks, and pieces of macaroni cheese for keys. Characters Main Characters *'Chocolate Milk - '''Chocolate Milk is obviously a glass of chocolate milk, who has the ability to fly. He sleeps in a toothbrush. He is voiced by Isaac Hempstead Wright. *'Kyle - Kyle is a one-eyed triangle inspired by the Illuminati triangle. His name is the only normal thing about Bleeblooblopblah. He sleeps in a tube of toothpaste. He is voiced by Tom Holland. *'Circle - '''Despite his name, Circle is actually a ball. Kyle sometimes rides on him to get around faster. He sleeps in a bottle of mouthwash. He is voiced by Jack Scanlon. Recurring Characters *'Scchpork - 'Scchpork is a stick of dynamite who is always needing help from the trio for ridiculous reasons. She is voiced by Georgie Henley. *'XCL - 'A phone who eats footballs constantly and has a lateral lisp. He is voiced by Freddie Highmore. *TBA Minor Characters *'Elyk - Kyle's snobby and evil cousin who is the exact opposite of Kyle. Voiced by Tom Holland. *'Strawberry Milk' - Chocolate Milk's quiet and calm big cousin who owns a library. Voiced by TBA Crew sign-ups If you would like to work for this show, put your name and the job you would like here. JOBS AVAILABLE: Writer, director, co-creator, executive producer, and cheese. * Dat gah in de hawt wunts 2 b eh writer ACCEPTED * ayy lmao ACCEPTED as writer and cheese Broadcast slots *Weekdays at 7:30pm (x2) *Weekends at 5:45pm (x2) *episodes occasionally air during breaks Trivia *Working titles for the series were "That Really Really Really Weird Show" and "That Cool Show that Makes Less Sense than Every Other Show in the World". *The film was originally going to have a sequel, but this was scrapped. *Due to episodes only lasting 5 minutes, the episode "Toilet Floods and Rubber Ducks" aired before the 2016 movie The BFG. *Chocolate Milk has currently had the most amount of lines out of the trio. *Circle has the least. *BaconMahBoi and Harry Hill have teamed up a few times to make joke books for the show. *The show lasted a good run of 20 years, and lasted 400 episodes. *On May 4, 2034, not long after the series ended, BaconNetwork showed the show all day with no commercial breaks. *The full show aired over 6893 days. Gallery Logos Coollogo com-177471102.png|The show's season 1-8 logo, designed by Mr Pookie TCSLogo.png|The show's season 9-13 logo, designed by EliNinja THATCOOLSHOWNEWLOGO.png|The show's original beta logo which was never used (designed by Mr Pookie) coollogo_com-121661527.png|The special logo that was only used in the season 7 episode, Stone Age Sense. Characters TCSChocolateMilk.png|Chocolate Milk, designed by EliNinja TCSCircle.png|Circle, designed by EliNinja TCSKyle.png|Kyle, designed by EliNinja ChocolateMilk.png|Official Chocolate Milk design, by BaconMahBoi. Special thanks to Eli for the wings idea Kyle.png|Official Kyle design, by BaconMahBoi Circle.png|Official Circle design, by BaconMahBoi London Film and Comic Con Posters TCSCOMICCON.png|A poster used at the 2015 London Film and Comic Con, teasing Scchpork and XC. Category:Television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:BaconZone Category:2015